otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
Main Page= A mysterious failed experiment out of sync with reality and disconnected from this dimension, Mobius has the ability to bend reality to his will. But he is only limited by his life support, the Dimensional Anchor, which his only hanging thread to this dimension... Appearance A pale, white-skinned man surrounded by a constant purple glow. Mobius' defining defining feature is the Dimensional Anchor strapped onto him. The Dimensional Anchor is a simple armour, with huge cables on it's back constantly sucking in energy. Mobius' hair is white, spiky and floats up into the air thanks to his twisted powers. On his face is a mask which obscures his ears, mouth and nose. Around the mouth is a purple light that glows with every word his speaks. He also wears black gloves, and black boots. Personality and Behavior Cold and cynical, Mobius has a nihilistic look on life. He believes life is meaningless, that it serves no purpose in the greater scheme of the universe. But he wants to prove this wrong by controlling the fabric of reality itself, to prove himself worthy to all. He refers to himself by a singular name, as he thinks his birth-given name means nothing. And, well, he's also forgotten his name due to this. Mobius also has a tendency to be very direct, never skipping around a question or such. He's mainly found strolling Corona, wallowing in his own thoughts. History / Backstory Mobius was a regular human who was a volunteering subject for an experiment to make a teleportation device, so that citizens could travel from planet to planet with ease. But unfortunately, the teleportation was too fast to handle, and it took a strain on Mobius' body. By travelling faster than speed of light, the device started damaging Mobius, and it was decided to abort the experiment not even five seconds after it started. Forcibly sending him back to Corona, he cratered back, decimating the place and himself. Temporarily trapped in a dimensional limbo thanks to his speed, the teleportation device started absorbing the energy in the limbo, and anchored Mobius back into the world. Granting Mobius new powers and a new perspective on life, his life began relying on the device. Without it, he'd cease to even exist. And with it, everything he knew before his new life was forgotten. What he once was is now dust in the wind, and his new self reigned supreme. Trying to make use of his new self, he opted to make himself an omnipotent being to control reality as he pleases, he just needs to find a way to make his life support system stronger to handle it... Faults and Weaknesses * Reliant on his Dimensional Anchor, his essokinesis can only operate with enough energy in it. When out of energy, he needs to recharge, and can't use his essokinesis. |-|Statistics= * Strength STR: 7 * Perception PER: 5 * Endurance END: 7 * Charisma CHA: 6 * Intelligence INT: 1 * Agility AGI: 5 * Luck LCK: 5 Total HP: (12 + END modifier) = 14 |-|Equipment= Armor Dimensional Anchor Description. * Health: 2 * Modifiers: +2 HP, -1 STR * Unique Statss: Gives the user essokinesis, but cannot be taken off once worn. Other armour cannot be worn on top of it. |-|Character Abilities= Attack Abilities Reality Warp Bending the world to his will, he can use the energy of reality itself to strike an opponent. * Stat 1: 4 DMG Reality Freeze Everything stops. Using this chance, Mobius can use one move on one opponent before the turn is over. * Stat 1: 8 turn cooldown Support Abilities Teleportation Thanks to his anchor still being a teleportation device, Mobius can use it to teleport around at will, especially in battles. Can only be used before any other moves. * Stat 1: +3 AGI for one turn * Stat 2: +5 LCK for one turn * Stat 3: 3 turn cooldown Defensive Abilities Tele-Step A classic move, the Get Out Of The Way, Mobius uses his teleportation to dodge. Can be used to negate an attack. * Stat 1: 3 turn cooldown Reality Fracture Creating a physical manifest of a fracture in reality, he can use it as a makeshift barrier to block some damage for a turn. * Stat 1: 3 HP * Stat 3: 4 turn cooldown Misc. / Out of Combat Abilities Replenish He absorbs energy from the world to recharge his powers and put him back into action. Can only be used once in a battle. * Stat 1: +5 HP Self-Heal * Stat 2: +2 LCK for one turn Flight Being able to bend reality to his will, he has given himself the ability to fly around, whether in combat or in general. Category:Mineupfast Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Experiment Category:edgy Category:Villain Category:Inactive